11:11
by colourmexgab
Summary: It's tradition to make wishes on 11:11, Sam tells Danny. What kind of wishes do they make? And do they come true? DxS


**A/N**: FANFICTION! I MISS YOU GUYS! I'm sorry for not updating anything. Did I mention I'm taking advanced summer classes before high school starts? Heh, I guess not. So, that sucks like crazy. Well, this story just hit me. So, here you go. Hope you like it. I'm probably a bit rusty for not being here in forever. Forgive me. :)

**Disclaimer**: Nah. Then this would be an episode, silly.

* * *

It was 10:51PM. Danny and Sam were hanging out by the park. Surprisingly enough, their parents didn't forcibly pull them into the house yet. The couple barely even noticed how dark it was; they were sucked into their Q&A game. 

"Alright, which would you rather date? Someone with B.O. or… someone with bad breath?"

"Gross, Danny!" Sam stuck out her tongue and made a face. "Where do you get these ideas; and I swear, if you tell me they were from real life experiences, I'll walk away right now."

Danny chuckled. "Chill, Sam. Just answer."

Sam thought for a moment. "Um, probably the one with B.O. If I _really_ like the person I'm going out with, I want to kiss them without puking, right?"

"Haha. True," Danny stated. "Okay, your turn."

"Okay, if you could wish for one thing, what would you wish for?"

Danny looked around cautiously. "I'll tell you as long as that stupid wishing ghost's not here!"

"It's only a wish, Danny," Sam told him. "So, what is it?"

Danny pondered this for a moment. What can't he have? He has a great family with amazing, award-winning parents for their ghost catching inventions and a successful sister, whose best-selling book In the Life of a Teenage Ghost, a _fictional_ story about a boy who is half human, half ghost, is always talked about. He has true friends that sick by him through thick and thin. There are barely any ghosts around anymore, since they are threatened by the legendary halfa. His grades, due to lack of ghost fighting, have given him the eighth highest GPA of the entire 200 junior class. He is captain of the, not football, but basketball team at our very own Casper High. He also earns money by working with Tucker at a local technology store, which was obviously Tuck's idea.

Yup, Danny Fenton had it all. He thought for another few minutes. Well, except…

"**Sam**… if you were me, what would you wish for?"

"If I were you? That's why I asked you the question. _I_ want to know _your_ answer," the girl pointed out. "I guess it is a hard question for _you_. _You_ think you have it made, don't you Fenton?"

"Oh, sure; but I'm not the rich one here, am I?" Danny smirked as if they was an insider between them. And only them.

"Hey, people wouldn't have found out about my money if you beat that history ghost sooner!"

Danny broke into hysterics. "Okay, okay. I admit! It was my fault!" Danny wiped a tear from his eye. "But everyone's reaction was priceless."

"Oh, haha; very funny," Sam replied sarcastically.

"I think yours and Paulina's were the best," Danny smirked.

"Mhm. Well, what's your answer, Mr. Perfect?"

"To my wish?"

"No, the answer to one plus one," Sam rolled her eyes. "Yes, to your wish!"

"Well, the first one is two," Danny laughed at his own joke. "And I wish…"

Suddenly, a familiar beeping noise came from Sam's pocket. The screen on the little device displayed the name 'Home' on it.

Sam groaned. "Ugh, hold on," she flipped the top part of the portable phone and pressed it against her ear.

"Hello? Yes, Mother, I'm at the park… Yes, I'm aware it is 11:10… Yes, I will be home by 11:15… Yes, I will stop the attitude… No, I won't stop saying 'yes.' Goodbye, Mother."

"Attitude?"

"I'll just tell her I'm having my period," Sam grinned. "Anyway, what was your wish?"

"Well…"

"Wait! It's 11:11!"

"Um, 11:11, Sam?"

"Don't you know? It's tradition to make wishes on 11:11. Haven't you ever heard of that?"

"Not until you told me."

"Well, hurry up now! Make a wish!" Sam shut her eyes tight, like a little girl wishing on a star.

The two sat there for a long minute, making their wishes. Danny and Sam's shadows from the moon lay on the hill, imitating whatever move they made.

Sam blinked her eyes open. "Okay, what wish did you make?"

"Um, right. Well, I wished for… Um…"

"…Well?"

"I wished I had enough courage to tell this girl I really liked her."

Sam twitched in anger. "Oh?" She said, gritting her teeth, trying to calm herself. "And who is this girl?"

The Goth Girl has obviously had a crush on her best friend for a while now. It was just until recently that she's grown to accept it. The trouble with being best friends with your crush, you see, is that you find out every person they like, and as a best friend, all you can do is smile and say how great that is.

Danny stared blankly at her face. She had just gone from angry to emotionally upset. Tears were nearly falling from her eyes. He didn't want to see her cry. Why she even started to cry got to him.

Danny inhaled deeply. He closed his eyes, leaned in on her lips, and planted a soft kiss on them. Sam, shocked by this motion, nearly fainted. Her cheeks then turned tomato red.

"What… was that for?" Sam looked into his eyes.

"Don't you see, Sam?" Danny smiled lightly. He stood up from the grassy hill and offered a hand to help his friend up.

"So, when do you think your wish will come true?" Sam asked, testing wether or not she 'saw' correctly. The couple slowly walked out of the park.

Danny grinned. "Let's just say, I like 11:11 wishes. They just might come true."

* * *

**A/N**: Wow. That was stupidly corny. x) Eh, well. R&R, keeeds. 


End file.
